La primera mañana después de la guerra
by Prc95
Summary: Alice sólo desea un mundo tranquilo para Neville.


_El picoteo incesante de una lechuza parda en la ventana cerrada de su dormitorio, despertó a Frank Longbottom a primera hora de la mañana. El hombre, frotándose los ojos, se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar a su mujer y, sorteando una cuna en la cual dormía un bebé diminuto, llegó hasta la ventana._

_- ¿Quién demonios escribe a estas horas? -masculló, desatando un sobre enrollado de la pata de la lechuza y dándole un golpecito de agradecimiento en la cabeza._

_Volvió a sentarse en el borde la cama, y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche pues la luz del alba no era lo suficientemente potente como para dejarle leer con claridad._

_«Queridos Frank y Alice:_

_Lily dio a luz anoche. Todo salió bien. Es niño precioso. Lo hemos llamado Harry._

_ »_

_- ¡Alice! -Frank Longbottom zarandeó a su esposa por el hombro._

_La mujer masculló algo incomprensible y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada, dándole la espalda._

_- ¡Alice, despierta! -insistió Frank, dándole pellizquitos cariñosos en el brazo. -Ha llegado una carta de los Potter._

_Al oír el apellido de sus amigos, Alice se incorporó en el acto, con gesto preocupado._

_- ¿Lily y James? ¿Les ha pasado algo? -lo miró con temor._

_Frank sonrió y le besó en la frente._

_- Todo lo contrario. Su bebé nació anoche -le informó, con una sonrias. -Ha sido un niño. Harry._

_- ¡Oh! -el gesto de Alice se relajó. -¡Que buena noticia, Frankie!_

_En ese preciso instante, el bebé que hasta ese momento dormía a pierna suelta en la cuna, comenzó a lloriquear reclamando la atención de sus padres. Alice fue la primera en levantarse, ir hacia la cuna y cargarlo en sus brazos. -Eres todo un madrugador, Nevie -le dijo al bebé, dándole besitos en la planta del pie._

_El bebé, de pocos días de vida, siguió llorando. Alice se sentó en la cómoda mecedora de la esquina y se abrió el pijama para darle el pecho. Frank volvió a tumbarse en la cama, mirando hacia su mujer y su hijo con gesto ausente._

_- Neville y Harry serán compañeros en Hogwarts -comentó al cabo de un rato, pensativo. -Puede que incluso vayan los dos a Gryffindor._

_- Bueno, pero supongo que se conocerán antes -Alice titubeó. -Cuando todo esto acabe y Voldemort caiga. Serán buenos amigos, seguro._

_Neville eructó y miró fijamente a su madre. Había heredado los ojos color chocolate de Frank, pensó Alice. En realidad, se parecía mucho a Frank. El pelo oscuro, las mejillas rosadas y rechonchas, la nariz pequeña, los labios finos y las orejas levemente separadas. Alice lo meció entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho como si de ese modo pudiese protegerlo de todos los males del mundo. Ojalá pudiese._

_- Me encantaría ver al bebé de Lily -comentó Alice._

_- Y a mí. Pero no sabemos dónde están -suspiró Frank._

_- Podríamos hacer una fiesta -fanteaseó Alice. -Para que los niños se conociesen. Quiero decir, Molly tuvo un niño en marzo. ¿Te acuerdas? Lo vimos hace un par de meses. Un niño pelirrojo, como no. El pequeño Ronnie. Y los Bones también tuvieron un bebé. Y los Abbott..._

_Neville volvió a dormirse, y Alice lo dejó en su cuna. Lo arropó con delicadeza y le acarició su bracito regordete. Su pequeño sólo dormía y comía, ajena a toda la crueldad que le rodeada. Alice deseaba congelar el tiempo en ese instante, ahora que todo parecía normal._

_- Anda, acuéstate otra vez, cariño -le dijo Frank, echándose hacia un lado y destapando la cama. -Todavía es pronto y hoy no hay nada que hacer._

_- ¿Cómo que nada? -Alice se acurrucó contra su pecho. Puede que Frank no fuese tan musculoso, ni alto ni apuesto como el pícaro de Sirius Black, ni tan ágil y valiente como James Potter. Pero era su marido, y acurrucada contra él se sentía segura. -Hay miles de cosas que hacer._

_- Pero no mañana. Nos tomaremos un descanso._

_Alice suspiró, y su aliento cálido se perdió en el pecho de Frank._

_- Quiero que todo acabe, Frankie. Quiero poder salir a la calle a pasear con Nevie. Quiero que nuestro hijo juegue en el parque, con Harry y con Ronnie. ¿Sería bonito verdad? Nada de miedo, nada de escondernos más ni de luchar._

_- Lo consigueremos, te juro que lo haremos. Por Neville_

Neville se sienta bajo un árbol. La suave brisa del amanecer le acaricia el rostro y le revuelve el cabello, que le ha crecido mucho en los últimos meses. En la distancia se distingue la silueta mutilada de Hogwarts.

El chico se frota la mejilla con la mano, y cuando la retira, la descubre cubierta de sangre. A su lado, una elegante espada con empuñadura de diamente desprende un brillo hipnotizante. Neville la coge y vuelve a limpiarle la hoja con la camisa. Después, estira las piernas y los brazos y se permite el lujo de echar una cabezadita.

Cuando despierta, encuentra a su lado a un joven moreno y desgarbado, con la cara ensangrentada y la ropa sucia. Lleva unas gafas redondas que esconden unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Sobre estos, una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

- ¿Harry? -Neville frunce el ceño. -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh, espero que no te importe -se disculpa Harry. -Pero hay demasiado alboroto en el Colegio. No podía caminar sin que alguien me agarrase.

- Normal -Neville esboza una semisonrisa, -eres un héroe.

Harry niega con la cabeza y se limpia los cristales de las gafas.

- _Somos_ unos héroes -rectifica. -Si no hubiese matado a la serpiente, yo no habría podido acabar con Voldemort. Si Ron no hubiese bajado a la Cámara de los Secretos, no habríamos encontrado el modo de destruir los últimos horrocruxes. Todos hemos sido parte de esto.

Neville asiente y suspira. Hay un silencio, que no es incómodo, hasta que dice:

- Si nuestros padres no se hubiesen sacrificado por nosotros, nada habría cambiado. Voldemort seguiría con su reinado de terror.

Harry sonrie y suspira. El sol ya ha terminado de salir. Es la primera mañana después de la guerra.


End file.
